scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains Deleted Scenes/Full Gallery
Here's the Gallery of Deleted Scenes of My Little Pony Crossover Villains Gallery MLPCV - Stories Song Delete Scene.png MLPCV - Black Hat Lord Boxman Meets Sir Brad Starlight and Ripov Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Wendy Corduroy and Ballister Blackheart Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Olympia Timbers Says Jett Black And it's time for yours.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Meets Pinkie Pie and Mole Delete Scene.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Your dinner..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Be Our Guest Song Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle and Viktor Poor Unfortunate Souls Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Rapido says for Ford Rapidotopia Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Dipper says Boys Are Like Onions Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Wander's Dressing Room Deleted Scene.png Grim Hildy Gloom Vlad Nicolai Mitch Lord Hater Lord Wander Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus I'll Give You One Guess Deleted Scene.png Viktor says They weren't kidding when they called me, well, A witch.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says After all, Miss, this is Frence,.png Viktor Says I admit that in the past L've been a nasty.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says They can dance,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says They can sing,.png MLPCV - Dipper Pines says Nope..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says Ask the dishes.png MLPCV - Dipper Pines Says Yes..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says It's delicious.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Don't believe me.png MLPCV - Lord Starchbottom says It's a guest It's a guest.png MLPCV - The 7D says And it's all in perfect taste, That you can bet,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Why, we only live o serve,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Try the grey stuff,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says Hot nors d'oeuvres.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says Soup du jour,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says And we provide the rest,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Put our service to the test,.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie,.png MLPCV - Razmo says Oh you leave them out in..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says as the dining room proudly presents.png MLPCV - Razmo Says Or they make you cry..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says Let us pull up a chair.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says And now we invite you to relax,.png MLPCV - Wander Says I Mean Not a Pig Pie But..png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle says Control yourself..png MLPCV - Razmo says They Stink..png MLPCV - Dipper says No..png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle says Calm yourself..png MLPCV - Dipper says Onions have layers..png Razmo says for Dipper Uh No Not Really No..png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Says that we welcome you tonight.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie says It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Denzel Crocker Hoss Delgado Meets Frankie Foster Jonah Mr Green The Rich White Man Is In Control Delete Scene.png MLPCV - Viktor and Professor Venomous Plan Delete Scene.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle's voice.png MLPCV - Tony Stanza Hellfire Song Delete Scene.png MLPCV - Radicles Meets Teodora Villavicencio Delete Scene.png Ballister Blackheart No Place Like London Twilight Sparkle Deleted Scene.png Ballister Blackheart and Wendy Corduroy is Best Friends.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart facing death.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart realizes.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart realizes it's too late to escape.png MV5BODEwNDRIMjMtOTdiMi00OGE3LWE2YmItMGQzNmI2ODE1YTAxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODI3MTM2NDYa. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL Wendy Corduroy.jpeg Dragon Lord Torch Kidnap Wendy Corduroy to a Sack.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Mr Green Gives Up Deleted Scene.png Miss Heinous and Bendy Plans A Scheme with Masterson Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers Rainbow Dash Dipper Pines Sam Manson Plan Deleted Scene.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Tricks Dipper Pines Deleted Scene.png Twilight Sparkle with Wander seeing the terrible reaction at Mr Green's fury.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Twilight Sparkle Captured Aquamarine Watch Frankie Foster Jonah Mr Green and Neckbeard.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker and Dynamite Watkins From Villains in the audience.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Kidnap Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Saves The Misty.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Saves The Misty Deleted Scenes.png Transcript Ansi Molina; Twilight Sparkle; No no no no. Twilight Sparkle; Calm yourself. Twilight Sparkle; Control yourself. Wander; Twilight. Wander; I'm here. Wander; I'm back. Twilight Sparkle; What happened to you. Wander; Pig pie. Wander; I mean not a pig pie but. Wander; Pig and pie. Wander; And ocean. Wander; Where's that yellow dress. Twilight Sparkle; Still recovering from the last time you wore it. Wander; Oh right sorry. Twilight Sparkle; Please don't make a mess. Wander; Wow how about this. Twilight Sparkle; You are not wearing that to my coronation. Wander; Okay. Wander; What is this. Wander; Ooh. Wander; My hips are in my hips are there. Wander; Oh. Wander; Pardon my behind your man din't mean to knock you down. Twilight Sparkle; It was just to get. Razmo; I don't Care it dipper. Razmo; Just pull some stuff on l mean. Razmo; No problem. Razmo; Lay siege to his fortress. Razmo; Granny's bones to make your bread you trip. Dipper Pines; Oh i know what. Dipper Pines; Maybe i could have decapitated. Dipper Pines; An entire company and put their heads on pike. Dipper Pines; Got a knife cut open their spleen. Dipper Pines; And drink their fluids. Dipper Pines; Does that sound good to you. Razmo; Uh no not really no. Dipper Pines; For your information. Dipper Pines; There's a lot more to boys than people think. Razmo; Example. Dipper Pines; Example. Dipper Pines; Okay. Dipper Pines; Um. Dipper Pines; All boys are like onions. Razmo; They stink. Dipper Pines; Yes. Dipper Pines; Nope. Razmo; Or they make you cry. Dipper Pines; No. Razmo; Oh you leave them out in. Razmo; The sun they get all brown start. Razmo; Sprouting little white hairs. Dipper Pines; No. Dipper Pines; Layers. Dipper Pines; Onions have layers. Dipper Pines; Boys have layers. Dipper Pines; Onions have layers you get it. Dipper Pines; We both have layers. Princess Twivine Sparkle; Hey, he's like a pinata Nicolai; We got you now, Gravity Falls gangs. Grim Gloom; Who's got him now Grim Gloom; Who is elegant, sophisticated and coiffed Grim Gloom; Who's genteel, distinguished and the boss Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me Grim Gloom; Who is dashing and quietly refined Grim Gloom; Who I'll give you one hint and it is l Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me Hildy Gloom; I was just a girl when the Gloom took me in Hildy Gloom; And he showed me the life of a queen Lord Hater; How were we to know that the pesky Twilight Sparkle Lord Hater; would evade the Gloom for so long Lord Wander; Our mission is complete And revenge is so sweet Lord Wander; Now we're sailing out the rob and plunder Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; It's a villains' life for me We can sail the seven seas Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; All hail Grim Gloom Hildy Gloom, Lord Hater and Lord Wander; 'Cause we never have to chase the Gravity Falls again Grim Gloom; Who is elegant, sophisticated and coiffed Grim Gloom; Who's genteel, distinguished and the boss Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Vlad; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; I'll give you one guess All; Who Grim Gloom; Grim Grim Gloom; That's me, that's me All; Grim Grim Grim Gloom; Any last words, boy Black Hat; Afternoon Sir Brad Starlight and Ripov. Lord Boxman; Twilight, it's been a long time since i've seen you, my you have grown. Sir Brad Starlight; Black Hat would've been here to see you be leader of the villains, but he died after getting killed by that pony who looks like you. Black Hat; Yeah. And those kings betrayed me. Ripov; But you still have us. After all, you have one arm and i have a grim, Hildy looked funny though. Black Hat; Yep. Sir Brad Starlight; Haven't you heard The good Twilight has a wander and Friends and 20 Friendship members. Black Hat; Really I'm surprised. Black Hat; Liberty Land will proceed according to plan. Lord Boxman; You're right. Caleb. It's not nice. Ludo; Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like he was alone, Twilight. Lord Boxman; Yeah, what are we supposed to do Kill Twilight. Black Hat; Prescisely. Ford Pines; Ah your highness. Ford Pines; I'm here because i received a summons. Rapido; Hey there is. Rapido; My main town man. Ford Pines; Um Ford Pines. Ford Pines; Anyway. Ford Pines; I got this summons. Rapido; Ha ha. Rapido; That's right you are just the man. Rapido; I wanted to see. Ford Pines; I know. Rapido; Word on the street is you can fix. Rapido; My problem. Rapido You can fix my problem can't you. Ford Pines; Sure i'll do what i can. Rapido; Good good. Rapido; That's just what i wanted to hear. Rapido; Are you aware of just how important. Rapido; Your town is today apart. Ford Pines; Well i know. Ford Pines; We grow the crops. Ford Pines; That you use her the palace. Ford Pines; We also heard the llama of you. Ford Pines; My town. Rapido; Ah. Rapido; You got a pretty sweet little setup there on top of that hill don't. Rapido; Ha ha ha ha. Ford Pines; Yeah. Ford Pines; My family has lived on that hilltop. Ford Pines; For the last six generations. Rapido; Um-huh. Rapido; So tell me where do you find you get the most sun. Ford Pines; Oh i l'd say just on the other side of those trees when the Sun. Ford Pines; Hits that ridge just right these still sing. Rapido; Well that settles it Ford Pines; Good yep. Rapido; Proplem solved thanks for coming. Ford Pines; That's it. Ford Pines; That's all you wanted me for. Rapido; I just needed an insider's opinion. Rapido; Before i okay the spots my pool. Ford Pines; Uh. Ford Pines; Your pool. Pinkie Pie and Mole; Daive Leave a Fly Away Home. Pinkie Pie and Mole; Yeah. Mole; Tough Now Are You Alright. Pinkie Pie; Clown Get Up and Fight Like a girl. Ansi Molina; That's Salutely Aleph I'd Know You Anywhere. Pinkie Pie; I'm Pinkie Pie and is Named Mole. Mole; Yeah But it Won't Last Long. Ansi Molina; No I Do Not. Ansi Molina; You're Slaving Away What's In The Bags Being. Mole; Ah Tanja Pay Up. Pearl; Viktor;I admit that in the past L've been a nasty Dipper Pines; Category:Galleries Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains